


My Only Wish Is I Die Real

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Based of Aladdin (1992) and Aladdin (2019), Dancing, Elements from both but they're pretty much the same, Flirting, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Multi, Poe as Genie, Prince Finn, Rey as Aladdin, Scavenger Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Rey wants something more. She wants an escape, she wants to get away from the dull life she finds herself stuck in, but she wants to help people.Finn wants something new. He is kept inside reading and training and being taught day after day that he has the power to change the kingdom, if he learned to use it properly.Poe wants love. As a genie, his purpose is to serve. He hasn't seen sunlight in days, years, until a curious scavenger rubbed his lamp to impress an imprisoned prince.*May not be updated again*





	1. Rey

Rey is certainly not royalty, but she sits on her handmade balcony like she is, scanning the streets below her for a meal. The day is hot, the intense heat rolls across the city, and the wind blows dust and smells in different directions. She perks up at a familiar scent and she finds it, a loaf of hot, crispy bread sitting on a cart next to jams and jellies.

“Well B, I think I found our breakfast. Most important meal of the day you know .” She says to her companion slyly.

B chirps back, rubbing his furry paws together. They met eyes and in a moment of mutual agreement, he goes first while Rey crouches down, ready to pounce. B swings to the stand where a bearded overweight man yells chants to attract the passersby. He doesn’t notice B who hangs down on his tail on the tent to snatch a loaf of bread. However, a man buying a jar of jelly notices and makes an affronted noise, pointing to the monkey. That's when Rey jumps down, landing behind a watermelon stand. It smells delicious but Rey has her breakfast planned out. As the large bearded man chastises B, Rey feigns interest in the scene while shoving a loaf into her satchel.

B swings away and the bearded man turns back to his stand, which is significantly less stocked then it was before. He looks both ways down the crowded street until he finds what he was looking for- a brunette woman casually making her way down the street, a monkey perched on her staff on her back. He roars in rage, "REY," and starts pushing through the populace to chase her. The woman in question smirks to herself and starts running as well, ducking down a darkened alley.

This, however, gives a group of dirty-faced children a chance to grab a loaf or two and run the other direction, doing exactly what the pretty woman told them to do.

She peeks out the alleyway. The big man is talking to someone, who, she can’t see because of the crowds. B hands her a jar- she loves this monkey. “Peach jams? Oh B, you’ve really outdone yourself.” She puts it delicately in her satchel- what a treat.

“Well boys, look like we might be able to finally catch the street weasel today,” a robotic voice drawls, interrupting her pleasant daydreams.

She whirls around. Three droids decked in red and black armor point their guns at her.

“Well, it's your lucky day,” She says, spreading her arms out wide. But as they close in she whips out her staff, knocks on out in the head and pults herself up onto a window sill. When they start shooting, Rey kicks a pot with weed off and it lands on one's head. She swings into the window, artfully dodging the bullets. Maz watches her amusedly from behind her counter. “Isn’t it a little too early to be getting in trouble?”

Rey smirks, watching the lone droid kick his fellows, then turn to the window she disappeared in. She turns to Maz. “It's only trouble if I get caught.” Mazs smile leaves as her eyes focus on what's behind her.

The droid taps her shoulder and seizes her by the front of her robes. “Gotcha!” B leaps into action, plunging his sharp nails into the lights that resemble eyes. Rey waves a cheerful goodbye as they jump back out the window. "Be careful!" Maz yells.

The morning is the same as it always is. Rey dodges authority, eventually being able to find a space she’s able to hunker down and tear the bread in two. B leaps up and down enthusiastically, but his movements falter when he notices the starving children watching him and Rey enviously from across the alley. They both avert their eyes but Rey sighs and stands back up, her feet already aching from the long day and smiles kindly at the children.

“Here you go.”

The little boys stare wide eyed at the bread.

“Go on, take it.”

They take it gently, as if its not real. Rey ruffles their hair and walks away. B grumbles but gives it to the younger brother.

Fanfare and trumperts draw Rey to the street. B leaps up on her shoulder and she stands on her toes to peer up and down the street.   
  
A tall, haughty, handsome man rides up on an expensive speeder, Rey finds herself ogling the model. Its sleek, strong, he’s seated in the middle of it, his arms are crossed- he’s not even steering. Yet it moves surely and securely.

“I hear he’s one of those forcer users- he can control things using his mind.” A man tells his friend. Rey leans in a bit, listening.

“His parents are very rich, no doubt.”

“The prince will reject him. No one is good enough for him,”

“Wonder if he’s worth all the fuss. He never comes to the city but still, I heard he was beautiful, powerful, smart-”

Rey is pushed aside as the two little boys wander into the street screaming and laughing happily, the bread Rey stole in their palms. The vehicle stops abruptly as the little boy is almost ran over, Rey scowls and pushes through the crowd. The man glowers at the children, calm facade all gone.

“Out of my way you filthy brats!” He snarls, taking out a whip.

Rey puts herself in front of the two boys, the whip curling around her wrist and fist. She winces from the sharp burst of pain but still glares at the man. He glares back at her but she doesn’t move. “Who do you think you are to threaten children? Use your big boy words.”

He seethes through his teeth. “I am a prince. You are nothing. You were born worthless and that's how you’ll die. You’ll be fine finding a husband and slaving away in the kitchen.”

He cracks the whip, shoving Rey into a tomato stand. A tomato falls from the impact, getting stuck in her hair and dripping down her face. The man smirks and proceeds into the palace.

Rey sighs and scoops seeds out of her eyes and face. “Come on B, lets go home.”

Maz doesn’t ask her what happened, only draws the water in the small bucket and leaves Rey to strip and settle in the warm water. Rey stares at herself in the water. Dirty. Poor. Street weasel. Scum. B sighs contently as he nestles on a cushion. Rey smiles at his whipping tail. No doubt dreaming about bread, her stomach rumbles.

“Someday B, we’ll be okay. We won’t have to steal what we can’t afford which is- everything.” She says, craning her neck to see the palace and shimmering lights out of the window. “We won’t have any problems at all.” 


	2. Finn

“**FN-2187**,” A high, cold voice calls. “Enter.”

Finn walks down the narrow walkway and bows in front of the throne. “Yes, Snoke?”

Snoke uncrosses his legs and leans forward a bit. “It came to my knowledge that you have rejected Prince Lo and his attempts to court you.”

“Yes sir,” Finn says. He’s trying not the stutter but its always cold in the throne room. Snokes guards leer at him and Finn keeps his eyes focused on the floor in front of him.

“Explain why.”

Rose growls lowly behind him and Snoke's eyes snap to her at a frightening speed. “Control your- pet,” he commands carelessly, waving a hand. Finn scratches behind her eyes.

“I thought he was very disrespectful.” Finn pleads. “Please don’t make me see him again.”

“Oh, Finn. This isn’t personal. I think it would be very good for the kingdom if you were united. And you do want what's best for the people, don’t you?”

Finn hangs his head. “Yes, Snoke.”

“Good boy. He will be invited to the celebration at the end of the week, and you will make sure to indulge him in what he needs in order for us to make a good impression. If you aren’t married by then- I’ll have to take over, and no one would want that.”

Finn suppresses a shudder at his low tone. “Yes, Snoke.”

“You may leave.”

Out of the throne room, Finn kicks a wall angrily. “Indulge him in whatever he needs, I’ll just shut my mouth and let him have his-”

Rose whimpers and Finn laughs at her curious wide eyes. “I’m sorry Rose.” The tiger purrs as Finn rubs her head.

He looks outside to the city, where people roam the streets and fresh scents taint the air. “Tonight. It will have to be tonight then.”

And its night when Finn finds balance on a tree branch. Rose chases a guard playfully away and looks back to Finn. Finn smiles at her and slips over the large wall, landing on his feet as the sun starts rising in the city. “Goodbye,” He whispers.

The city is beautiful in the morning. There are new things to see everywhere. There are jewels being brandished from every corner, glimmering in the sun. The buildings are multicolored and there's music coming from somewhere that seems to follow Finn around.

“Pretty earrings for a pretty lady!”

“Sugar dates! Sugar nuts! Sugar, sugar, sugar!”

“Fresh fish!”

“Bronze pots! Bronze pots!”

  
**Rey** has breakfast today and it's amazing, an apple slathered in thick, creamy, hazelnut cream that she acquired for free. B is laying back on the top of the tent, already full. Rey hears a yelp and turns her head. She breathes out a wow before she winces.

There's a gorgeous dark-skinned man who’s obviously new to the town because everyone knows not to steal from Unkar Plutt unless you want your hand chopped off or to be in a lifetime of debt. Rey's eyebrows furrow. There is a pregnant woman and a little girl behind the man, she’s clutching an apple and they both look terrified.

“Do you know what the penalty for stealing is?” The man asked with a contemptuous smile. He whips out his blade and Rey sighs, wipes her mouth and swings down from the cart. The man seems horrified but defiant.

“My apologies, Unkar,” She says, holding her staff out to stop the blade. “He’s new- doesn’t even speak our language!” She forces a laugh. The man looks shocked but he plays along, pretending to laugh as well. Unkar looks confused but B presses an apple into her palm behind his back and Rey hands the apple back. “No harm is done. Have a good day sir.” She says, leading the man away.

Rey waits until they’re at a safe distance to start laughing violently. “What planet did you come off of? Everyone knows not to challenge Plutt.”

The man chuckles a bit, flushing. “I-uh. Must have forgotten. Thank you”

“It was nothing. I’m Rey.” She says, holding her hand out. He shakes it. His hands are weirdly soft and delicate. Hers are strong and rough.

“Finn.” He kisses her fist delicately, Rey sends a look to B who looks confused.

“Call me crazy but I don’t think you’ve been here before.” Rey teases. “You’re too sweet.”

Finn smiles abashedly. “That obvious huh?”

“You do stand out.” Rey points out flirtatiously, climbing up a ladder. B slaps his forehead and Finn laughs and follows in suit. “This way.”

Rey takes Finn's hand and leads him up a narrow stairway. Finn thinks she's sweet but he’s not so naive that he can’t walk up a stairway. He slams his head into an overhanging plank of wood and decides he does need some help. Rey laughs but stops when Finn rubs his head. “Sorry. Watch your head.”

“Is this where you live?” Finn asks.

“Yep. Just me, B, and sometimes Maz.”

“Whos Maz?”

“Pretty much my mom. She owns this building but she is gone a lot. On adventures and exploring. So me 'n B come and go as we please.”

“That sounds heavenly,” Finn says thinking about the walls and guards in the palace.

“It's not much but,” Rey whips back a rusty old set of folding doors, showing the entire city below. “Its got an amazing view.” She settles down, legs swinging

Finn gapes. The city is lovely under the evening lights, orange, red, and pick streak across the skies. He sits next to Rey, still in awe of the city.

"What are you doing in Jakuu of all places?" She asks curiously.

"What do you mean, of all places?"

"I mean, no one travels to Jakuu. They end up here."

Finn shrugs. " The cities beautiful." Rey laughs. Finn fixes her with a look. "It is!"

"You need to look closer Finn." She tells him.

Finn falls silent. Rey's feet swing and B nestles on her shoulder. She's really pretty in the soft evening light, the colors shine in her big eyes and she looks comfortable like she belongs up here. She might.

"Do you ever think about why he doesn't come out?" Rey asks, breaking the silence.

"Who?" Finn asks.

"The prince. Surely you've heard about that? The city hasn't seen him in years."

Finn's heart starts racing and his stomach drops. "Maybe after what happened to his parents they wanted to keep him safe."

"Why though?" Rey presses. "I mean, I get they were scared but everyone was scared. The people needed someone. Snoke sits on his throne all day raging war on different kingdoms while children starve, wives are left to do what they must pay his taxes, and people trying to find a way to live like me are chased every day by his troopers and droids. It's a messed up system."

Finn blinks. "You're completely right."

Rey catches herself. Nice Rey, go scare off this stranger you just met. "Sorry. It's just something I think about a lot. Circle of life, you know. What they give us now comes back to them."

Finn smiles at her. " Don't apologize for speaking how you feel. You- you would be a great leader."

Rey throws her head back and laughs. He likes it when she laughs, especially because she looks so serious all the time. "Me? As if."

"I'm serious. You've lived on the streets. You know the people. You know what they need. That's not a fault." Finn insists.

"But for them," she points to the palace " It is."

"That's bullshit," Finn says, then covers his mouth. "Did I just say that?"

Rey smirks. "I think I'm a bad influence. Did you just say that?"

"You're ridiculous."

"Hey, you're the one saying naughty words."

Finn rolls his eyes sarcastically. It's really easy to talk to Rey. Talking to her makes him wonder if Snoke knew what he was doing, keeping him in. He feels bad for the people, but when he gets married he’ll finally be able to help them like he’s wanted to all along. He involuntary shudders at the thought of marrying Prince Lo.

“Are you cold?” Rey asks.

Finn shakes his head. “No, there's just something I have to do. I hate it, but I might be able to help some people. And that's all I've wanted to do.”

Rey rubs his shoulder a bit as she stands up to tuck B in his cushion. “You seem like you have the right judgment. There’s always a way out.”

She sits back next to him and their thighs brush.

“I don’t think there is.” Finn murmurs.

“I wish I could help you.” She says softly.

“You’re very sweet,” Finn says, inching closer. He can feel her breath and they're about the same height, and Rey's heart is pounding but she can see each of his delicate long eyelashes and she doesn’t know why she’s letting him get so close but all she can feel, smell, see, and want is Finn with her right now. There's a pull. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose was cursed. She knows what really happened to Finns parents, but they couldn't kill her, she was the Princes best friend, so they enchanted her and the Prince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your kind comments! Some notes about this AU I thought were important- Snoke uses droids and stromtroopers to enforce his rules. The storm troopers are under his rule, they guard the palace and fight his battles. The droids roam the streets more, for bounties and to maintain 'peace'.

“Today is our lucky day,” Someone rasps and they both swivels to see the same three guards, pointing their guns at the two. B ducks beneath his cushion, eyes peeking. The two bolt up.

“They’re after me!” Finn and Rey both exclaim, then turn to each other. “They’re after you?”

A droid grabs Finn and another holds Rey at gunpoint, the metal pressing into her temples. 

“It's the dungeon for you, street weasel.” He snarls in her ear. She thrashes and kicks but it's useless. He's not flesh, he's metal and he can't feel anything. 

Finn breaks free of the droid's grip on him, aiming a backwards kick at his knee, causing the droid to buckle back momentarily. “Let her go.”

“And who are you to boss us around, pretty boy?”

Finn whips off his cloak, revealing his face. “The prince. Now, unhand her, by the orders of the Prince.”

“The prince.” A droid chirps, sounding less brash and more robotic.

“The prince?” Rey asks, no longer thrashing. She looks confused and hurt.

“What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street weasel?” The droid inquires. Finn stamps his foot. “That's my business, not yours. Now, do as I command!”

“I would Your Highness, but my orders come from Snoke. You’ll have to ask him.”

As the droids escort Rey in a different direction then the ones who take him back to the place, Finn scowls. “I will.”

  
Finn kicks the wall again once his guards leave him alone in his room.. Rose watches him worriedly. “Oh my boy, she was a criminal,” he mimics. Snoke had, as expected had rejected Finn from his request, with faux concern. His anger at Finn had faded instantly, but he was stubborn- Rey had done some great crime and was being dragged to a morgue for it at this second. His anger is so much for him he breaks down, crying, feeling so powerless. “I couldn’t even save her. What's my purpose?” Rose rests her head on his lap and he holds her, soft, furry, warm. “What my point?”

Rose stands up once her prince is limp, chest moving up and down, sleeping. She goes to the princes bed and snares a blanket off, wraps it around him. She turns her head quickly at a sound, and sees her reflection in the gold mirror. Pigs and dogs don't stand around gawking at themselves in the mirror, but she does anyway. She hates what she sees. She used to be so much more useful. She doesn't quite remeber when, but she does know she's always felt wrong in this body. Like she's missing something. But she knows one thing for sure- she's supposed to be there for Finn. 

  
“He was a prince!” Rey told herself. “I insulted him- to his face. I must have sounded so stupid to him.”

She’s chained to a wall, which is pretty comfortable except for the fact her wrists will have permanent marks in them for how tight they are. Also, she can’t lay down on stand up, just sit against the cold wall.

Then she hears a sound that could only be interrupted to be B. His tiny head appears from the top of the pit Rey has found herself in.

“B! B down here!” She yells, trying to wave her hands. B swings down and crosses his arms at Rey, no longer chattering with joy. He wraps his tiny tail around his head in imitation of Finn, blinking owlishly up at Rey.

Rey snorts. “Hey, he was in trouble. Who am I kidding? He was worth it. I would’ve ended down here soon anyway. Glad I gotta at least meet the guy before I die down here.” B is working on freeing her, tail whipping around Rey's face. He’s perched on her shoulders, and once one hand is released she sighs happily, rubbing it. He lets the other one out. Once he’s done he fixes Rey with the same glare.

Rey laughs and hugs him. “Don't worry, B. I'll never see her again. I'm the street weasel, remember, and there's a law. He's gotta marry royalty. He deserves someone great.”

B still glares at her and chatters.

“I’m a fool for liking him,” Rey says.

“You’re only a fool if you give up.” A gravelly voice says, and an old man creeps out from the shadows.

“Who are you?” Rey asks, reaching for her staff then remembering- she's in a pit. 


	4. Rey

Remember how Rey was suffering at the beginning? She definitely suffering now. The old man is looking back at her, beaming and toothless. Rey can tell he’s very haggard after they got under the blazing sun his face, which had been cloaked under the shadows of the pit, is revealed. His cheek is badly scarred, his hair is gone, his ancient robes are matted and dirty. They’re trekking across a desert, and at least now she can see their objective- a curled metal dome, sunken in the bronze sand. It’s hard to look at, the sun reflects off of every curve- it looks like a planet that has fallen. 

They’ve been walking for hours it seems like, after the old man had pressed against the pit wall, It caved back to reveal sprawling miles of dunes. B is draped across her shoulder, he’s gone, passed out, and Rey thinks she might too in a moment. The heat seems unbearable, and Rey should be better with the heat, after growing up on Jakku. It's unfiltered she tells herself. Pure heat.

She thinks of Prince Finn for some reason. She’s been thinking a lot about him lately. 

The old man places his hand on her shoulder and she flinches. “We’re almost there.” He says raspily. 

Rey doesn’t respond as they journey closer and closer to the giant dome. 

The sun is hidden behind it, it's larger then she thought it was. “So I go and get this lamp thing- and I’ll get rich for it? I’ll be able to impress him?” 

“You don’t care about impressing him, you care about him. You’re doing this for the adventure.” The old man says, unkindly and simply. And completely honestly. Rey just wants Finn, no matter what. “Remember, don’t touch anything there, or you’ll stay there forever.” 

And no matter how miserable this has been so far, this is new and somewhat fascinating.

The dome is plain, it's metal and it blocks out the sun. Rey approaches it slowly. Her anxiety starts to fade away the closer she gets to the triangle-shaped entrance. There's this feeling in the air, a calamity and peace. Rey looks back to the man to see if he can feel it too, but he’s staring at her, with this look in his eyes. Rey turns back and continues striding towards the doors, and grazes her fingers across the metal softly. It’s not super hot, its cool to the touch and B chitters, rubbing his fingers across the smooth dome. She closes her eyes. There's- something else in the air. It's like she can feel the wind- but everything it touches. 

_ Oo, another one there is  _ a voice echoed in her mind. 

_ Betcha its another merchant _

_ Here we go again,  _ someone else sighs, their… sound in her head, his voice she supposes, is deeper and solemn, as though he’s have spent centuries arguing across a long table. 

_ Now hold on, _ a lighter voice says, he sounds amused.  _ There's something else.  _

_ Obi-Wan is right. Notice how she’s actually listening.  _

Rey startles. That was specific. She doesn’t open her eyes back up although, scared to lose the voices. Maybe she’s gone crazy. 

_ Or maybe you’ve been crazy the whole time, and this is your redemption  _ a young voice says. 

_ Anakin, don’t confuse her. Tell me, girl, what's your name?  _ The solemn voice asks. 

“Rey,” she whispers. 

_ Try again. _

_ Rey  _ she thinks. It's not thinking, she just says it aloud in her mind. 

_ Ooh, she’s got it.  _

_ What did I say? _

_ Rub it in, why don't you  _ Anakin sulks, and Rey thinks he sounds slightly familiar. 

_ Stop this. Rey, you feel how do?  _

_ I think… I feel… everything  _

There's a collective pause. 

_ I think it's her.  _ Obi Wan's voice resonates. 

_ I agree with you padawan. She has potential, I can already tell.  _

_ Lots of anger in her. Remember you both thought  _ ** _he_ ** _ had potential too _

_ I did have potential, asshole  _

_ Oh, I’ll fight you again. I don’t care if you're- _

_ In, let her.  _

_ What?  _

_ Do it.  _

Rey feels something shifting and she opens her eyes. The triangle entrance folds up, and the same light of Obi Wan's voice says aloud to her “You are allowed into the Chamber of Scarcity and Abundance.” 

She turns to face the old man proudly, but he’s gone. Nervous, she crept forward. B leaps into her pocket, small head peeking out. The cave reseals behind her and she twirls around. “Find the lamp,” she reminds herself. “Find the lamp, find the lamp,” She takes a breath in and ventures further into the cave. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's not a cave, she realizes once she steps into an arch and looks around in wonder and amazement. It's a palace. Its a dome of wonder. There are so many layers and depth to it, its beautiful, its rich, luxurious, it can only be heaven. Engaging rubies glimmered in the white gold light, delicately placed in piles of rich slivers of gold. Tasteful diamonds shone, wedged in between thick slabs of rock. B coos on her shoulder as they oogle the charms. Rey has never seen such a blatant display of wealth.

She takes a step and trips on the flat ground. B laughs at her, as well as a monkey can.

Rey tries to look for a lamp, but she also tries to avert her eyes. She can’t have any of this. Her mind flashes to the two boys and she feels her resolve even crumbling more. One of the plentiful emeralds could change their entire lives.

She goes on her way.

B is having a harder time, and while he’s staring at a diamond so intensely he trips over a rolled up carpet, and Rey turns to laugh at him too. But her laughter dies in her throat when the carpet stretches out, levitating. It has a rich orange and white design.

“A magic carpet,” Rey breathes, awed. “How… how odd.”

B chitters angrily and shakes his fist at the carpet, which slouches and starts to fly up.

“No wait! Please, can you help us? There were these guys in my head… now I can’t find a lamp…” Rey pleads.

The carpet motions for them to follow him and he passes through nothing, a wall. Rey hesitantly waves a hand through the wall- theres nothing there, a clever protection. She passes through as well. They pass through a long cave, until they emerge in a giant underground cavern. In the centre of the room is a tall pillar, with a staircase going up to it. It is surrounded by water with unevenly placed stones forming a bridge. At the top of the pillar is a beam of light, and Rey can see a bronze lamp up there.

“Stay here.” She tells B. She sighs and starts to leap across the stones until she’s staring up at the pillar.   
  
Climbing the pillar is easy, it’s easy from a lifetime of climbing the streets. Its quick, easy access, and she stares down at the lamp in about- seven minutes.

“All of this and that for a rusted lamp.” She grumbles to herself, about to pick it up when theres a rumble. The stalactites shiver and drops of water fall onto her face.

“You have failed your test,” The solemn voice echoes angrily. Of course the nicest sounding guy welcomes her and the scariest threatens her, who even designed this cave? “You will find your punishment in the afterlife.”

The smooth halls melt, bubbly and dark, the temperature rises. Rey sweats. She grabs the lamp and whips towards B, who drops a ruby guiltily. “One command!” She shrieks. “One job!” Rey starts leaping down the stairs, going faster, further, working harder, her heart pounding with fear and anxiety. The steps become steeper and steeper and she trips, and is sent flailing into the magna. She closes her eyes- feeling the heat of the lava, but she’s miraculously caught by the carpet, who zooms faster and faster, trying to avoid the erupting bubbles. B climbs under her shawl and she holds on tight to the fabric, knuckles slowly going white.

The lava fills the cave and they return to the dome, the jewels melting into hot molten. She can see the triangle entrance, the night sky, and the silheitte of the old man. The dome is falling apart, and Rey looks up to see a piece of metal falling towards her, and she leaps to the door in time, holding on by her fingertips as the capret is pinned down.

“Give me the lamp!” The old man commands, holding out his hand. The triangle starts to lower.

“Help me up!” Rey pleads, feeling herself slip. The triangle is hiding his head, lowering slowly and surely, she could be pinned in, lost, stuck forever.

What do I do? She thinks desperately, but no one responds. Maybe the heat drove her crazy.

“First the lamp!” He screeches, and she reaches down to grab the lamp from where it was hanging on her back. She reaches out, shaking from having to carry her entire body weight on one hand. He snatches it out of her hands, laughing maliciously. B chitters and climbs up Reys body, trying to help her up, but the old mans eyes glitter. In one decisive moment he crushes Rey's hand and she groans in pain and anguish.

“No one has ever told you… this is how most adventures end,” He says. B attacks him but the old man sneers and grabs him by the neck, throwing him downwards. Rey screams, and the triangle closes down her view, she has no choice, she lets go.

She’s falling. 


	6. Rey

Rey wakes up, unhurt. Nothing hurts. She must be dead. She leans up, balancing on her knobby elbows. B waves fingers his fingers in her face. The carpet is nestled up behind her, seemingly sleeping. 

“My head,” she groans. “We’re trapped B.” 

B coos and Rey looks at him curiously, rolling her neck. “What?”

Somehow but thankfully, B pulls out the lamp from behind his back, showing all his sharp teeth in a smile sheepishly.

“B,” Rey smiles. “I love you.” 

She jumps to her feet. “There has to be some reason why that piece of shit, sack of brittle bones wanted this.” 

The lamp that was desired so much is a piece of work, bronze, dusty, and rusting. Rey squints. “It looks like there could be some inscription.” She takes her torn shawl and rubs the lamp. Then, the thing literally explodes. The carpet, suddenly alert, takes B and Rey and dives behind a cluster of rocks. Theres red smoke everywhere, yellow lights and Rey peeks out over the rock. 

“THERE ARE SO MANY REASONS WHY THAT THING SHOULD BE ILLEGAL,” somebody booms, deep and masuline. A shape forms in the smoke, and the smoke clears and a man emerges, beaming. He’s huge, almost nine feet. Rey must be dreaming, because tanned dark haired Adonises don’t come from nowhere like some filthy lamp. 

He smiles at her and she leans back a bit, unevered. “Evening ma’am, I’m Poe, your genie.”

Rey rubs her eyes. “I must have hit my head harder then I thought.” 

“I know, handsome genies, dark cave, let me guess, some old guys talking in your head. Don’t worry, you’re not crazy. We’re living in a material world and I-” he expands his arms “am your material genie!”

Rey cringes. “Genie. Genie. Those blue guys? You don’t look like a genie.” 

“Why, cause I’m handsome?” Poe challenges. 

“No. Cause you’re young and rather dull.” 

Poe fake pouts. “Alright, I didn’t come out of here to be insulted by some child. Just wish your three wishes and we’ll get this over with.” 

“Three wishes? Like, desires?”

“Is it natural for you to sound surprised or bored with everything? Because that is a bad contrast,” he says snarkily, stretching. 

“Who are the old guys?” Rey says, ignoring his question. 

Poe rolls his eyes. “How am I supposed to know? They're like ghosts. They get in your head and fight with each other to see if you can come inside. Look darling, do you want the wishes or not?”

“Don’t call me darling. Any three wishes?” Rey asks. It's kinda fun to rile him up. 

“Well,” Poe leans back a bit, counting off his fingers. “Ah, rule number one: I can't murder anybody. I may be all powerful, but I do NOT kill. Rule two: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. I hate wingmanning. Rule three: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I think that's all. Feel free to interrupt me anytime you don't understand. I'm kidding, don't ever interrupt me, no matter what.” 

Rey blinks.

“Now, I usually don't have to go through all of this...because by the time the guy gets to me, he pretty much knows what he wants… and it generally has to do with tons of money and power!” He turns huge again and starts piling gold coins on Rey. They all disappear when she reaches for them. Trippy.

“Do me a favor, do not drink from that cup. I promise you there is not enough money and power on earth for you to be happy with what you’ve got. You always want more, more, more...” He drifts off. 

He returns to Reys size and smiles at her. “You get it?” 

“Thats a lot of rules,” Rey begins shiftily. “I thought you said you were all powerful.” 

Poe blinks, startled. 

“I mean,” Rey continues, talking to B. “I doubt he’s real. I’m going insane. If he really was a genie, we’d be out of the cave.” 

Poe glows red. “Excuse me?” 

Rey shrugs, standing up. “Just saying.” The carpet stands up with her and Poe stomps his feet. 

“No way, uh uh, did I get pulled out of hibernation for this! I was having the best five thousand year dream because of you little missy! Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you think you can walk out on me? Me?! Oh no sister, I’m all powerful and I’ll prove it! You're gettin' your wishes, so sit. Your. Ass. Down!” 

Rey plops down on the carpet with B smugly as Poe starts to work his magic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated! thanks for reading 😊


	7. Rey

They wind up somewhere in the desert, Poe conjures a burgundy canopy with thick cushions, sweet smelling drinks, and shade. Rey sighs happily. “Oh wow.”

“All powerful.” Poe murmurs to himself, throwing himself onto a couch. 

“I regret doubting you.” Rey admits. “Now about my three wishes-”

“Three? Three?!” Poe interjects. “You are down to two, honey!” 

“Don’t call me honey. And I never wished for it, you just did it.” 

Poe curses. “Aw shit. You clever little…” 

“Cheers, “ she says, reaching for a glass. “Poe, what would you wish for?”

Poe looks startled. “What?”

“If you had three wishes. There's a lot of things I want. I don’t know what to decide on.” 

“I would wish for... “ Poe takes a breath, becoming serious. “My freedom. To not have to do this, help some dude meet all his dreams and be a mindless servant.” 

“Can’t you wish yourself free?” 

Poe laughs fakely. “Carpet? Did you hear what she said?” The carpet, whos building a sand castle with B slaps one of his corners, laughing as well. “You’re a riot, whatever your name is. I can’t. Even if I could, I used all three of my wishes already. Only way I could be free is if someone wished me free.” 

“I could do it.” Rey offers. 

Poe snickers. “Yeah okay. The last time someone did that was the fourth of Neverary.” 

“No, I could. I think I know what I want.” Rey says, thinking about Finn, again. Good god, she has a problem. Something about the eager look in his eyes when he looked out at the city. The two boys she keeps on seeing. 

“Yeah, what?” Poe asks, taking a drink. He frowns. “Too many olives, goddamn. This isn’t a Marvel movie.” 

“Well, I know you said no love but-” Rey starts, not listening to him, but he cuts her off. 

“Who is he? Or she?” Poe asks, leaning on his elbows and feet kicking up in the air. 

“A Prince.” 

“Ohhh,” Poe winces. “So its an obsession.” 

“What? No. It’s not.” Rey says, denying. _Is it? _

“What, are you going to tell me you and this Prince are buddy-buddy?”

“I just want to help him.” Rey says. “He’s sweet, smart, and gorgeous but he has no idea how to help the people. I want to help him.” 

Poe reclines, arms flexing behind his head. His silver bracelets shimmer in the rising sun. “You want to help him.” 

“Yes.” 

“Let me think. I can’t magic the two of you in love, already tried that… “ he continues mumbling to himself. “Maybe… maybe...hm. He’s next in line right?” 

“I believe so.” 

“He getting suitors?” 

“Yes…” Rey says as Poes eyes widen. 

“I have a plan!” Poe says, excited. Rey leaps up and says at the same moment, “I’ll become a Queen!” 

Poe sinks back down. “Damn, gotta go stealing my ideas.”

Rey smiles. “Genie, I wish to become a Queen.” 

Poe snaps and they’re standing outside of the city. “Alright. First step, obviously, is makeover. It's a makey makey makey makey makeover!” He hums to himself. “Okay, a Queen. A _Queen_. Her highness. Obviously, the ghetto-chic is not gonna work. I'm feeling a purple.” 

Rey wrinkles her nose as her raggedy shawl and comfortable clothes are transformed into a bright purple and orange frilly dress. 

“This is going to surprise you, but I've never been good at fashion. Maybe a blue dress.”

This ones tight, ugly (sequins are for tools), and absolutely suffocating and Rey nearly collapses. 

“Definitely not. Hold up, I got an idea…” Poe is swirling around her, making her dizzy and when the storm clears she can hardly believe her eyes. “What…”

Poe scratches his neck. “Too much?”

She smiles up at him. “It's perfect.” 

  
Captain Phasma primly knocks on the Princes door. He opens the door, dressed in a blue and yellow suit and looking still sullen from the argument she overheard last night. 

"There's a new suitor." She informs him, trying not to sound sympathetic for the other idiot coming to woo the stubborn prince. "His majesty requires your presence on the royal balcony." 

"Balcony?" Finn questions. Rose trails him out of the room as he follows her. Snoke stands overlooking the city, a proudness in my posture. 

"Oh wow." Finn breathes. 

There's a grand procession heading to the city. Dancers perform in front of a million soldiers, a marching band, and in the middle of it all, a brilliantly clothed queen, with a dark green dress and a silver cloak. She's confident and very beautiful, smiling and waving to the cheering crowd, throwing coins. It's magnificent. She meets Finns eye and she almost falters, but then her right hand man starts yelling, a handsome brown haired man with a lot of enthusiasm and a lot of jewelry on his wrists. 

"Introducing, from the kingdom of Ahch-To, no I did not juts sneeze ladies and gentlemen, I'm presenting Queen Aliraynah!" 

Finn smiles a bit but stops when he sees Snokes scowl.

“She’s got three hundred monkeys, double that in gold! She’s kind, she’s smart, and she’s one hell of a looker, and she’s on her way to your prince! Heard he was lovely, where is he?” 

Finn flushes and looks away from the Queen's piercing stare. 

Snoke doesn’t look very impressed, Phasma looks amused and General Hux is squinting at the gold camels that are being paraded, trying to count. 

Queen Aliraynah stands up and holds a finger up, the entire assembly pauses. The band holds their note, the dancers strike a pose and the soldiers raise their swords in respect to Snoke. The Queen bows to the balcony and Snoke raises a hand and nods, lips curling. 

Finn walks away, he can't shake the feeling that something is off. 

  
Inside of the throne room, Finn stands next to Snoke with his arms behind his back, waiting. He can't deny, he's eager to see what about the new arriver has silenced Snokes haughty talk. The doors burst open dramatically and Finn jumps back. The procession lines up to bow as the Queen and her advisor walk down the aisle a respectable amount, and sink down, the man in a deep bow, his dark hair cascading down. The Queen hesitates and sinks down into a graceful curtsey. 

Snokes high voice makes the cold room even chillier, as if with every word he was executing a cold breeze, that was released into the dark room "You may rise," he waits until they're standing up straight. "Your performance was extraordinary." 

"Thank you." The man says. Then he nudges the Queen, who's staring around the room in wonder. 

She clears her throat. “Thank you your highness.”

“This is Prince FN-2187." Snoke introduces, waving a hand in his direction. Finn smiles at them carefully, steps forward to kiss the Queen's hand and allowing the advisor to shake his. 

“We are honored by your presence Queen Aliraynah. However, I haven't heard of Ahch-To since I was young, I was unaware there was a kingdom there." 

The two exchange looks. “We prefer our secrecy, your highness. The kingdom is relatively new and we do not want any potential enemies to know our past weak state." The Queen says, her accent smooth and unwavering. 

It sounds familiar to him. 

“A wise strategy." 

They incline their heads. Finn studies the advisor, who catches his eye with a wink that sends Finns gaze flying away frantically. 

“We hope the find you at our annual spring celebration tonight. Captain Phasma will take you to your rooms." Snoke says, excusing the pair. 

"That wasn't bad, right?" 

“No, it was perfect! Who taught you to take like that?" 

"I just tried to talk like they did. They talk like stuck up pricks!" 

"Rey, we're buddies, but if we leave the city with an army after us-”

  
The party is under the sky in a private stretch of land. Snoke sits beneath a gazebo although the sun had set hours ago. Royals laugh and litter the courtyards, fires illuminate faces and muted tones of the decorations. Quiet, polite music plays. 

“All you gotta do is act like this is just another party.” Poe advises. 

“I’ve never been to one,” Rey admits, dressed in a pretty smooth, silver gown with no sleeves. Usually she wouldn't even look at the frilly number, but Poe said shows her muscular arms and she looked stunning. She feels rather cold, but she does feel 'stunning'. 

Poe rolls his eyes. “You’re going to have to leave, I have to get my party going.” 

“Genie of the year.” She snorts and they both laugh. 

Poe is dressed matching to her, with a silver suit, a brown leather overcoat. His hair is wavy and it looks soft. Rey nearly pushes him down the stairs in disgust when she realizes she wants to touch it and see if its really soft. She really needs to focus on her goal, which is- to find a better living style for her and B, and the citizens. Find out what really happened behind these walls all those years ago that caused her to live the way she does. 

Poe offers her his arm and she takes it, trying not to trip down the steep dumb stairs. Prince Finn is talking to the handsome, sour General. Prince Finn is the one who truly looks stunning in a white suit with a black lining, with a bright red belt. 

The belts a bit too much for her tastes if she's being honest. It's like an obnoxious branding, saying 'This is our prince, he is here to belong to us'.

“Go talk to him.” Poe hissed in her ear. She pulled away. 

“He’s talking to someone.” Rey stalls. 

“Rey, you are too badass to be afraid to talk to a guy.” Poe insists, eyes flickering between her and the drink table. 

“It's rude to interrupt.” 

“Rey. I have lived in a lamp for thousands of years. This is a party. I am begging you.” 

She sighs and turns away, mentally going over what to say.

_I think mayo always is a good conversation when one is at a lost of words, but they tell me I'm dumb_

She nearly slams into a statue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty clever with the fake name huh? Aliraynah? 
> 
> For her dress I had something like this in mind, a gorgeous number that Poe made https://img.veaul.com/product/c9680edb40736c7319f7e137a8f5a57f/amazing-unique-silver-glitter-evening-dresses-2017-a-line-princess-v-neck-sleeveless-sash-chapel-train-cascading-ruffles-backless-formal-dresses-560x560.jpg
> 
> Not that long, obviously, but I liked the idea of the ruffles.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Hey, chill. _

Rey finds it a bit hard to chill, because she thought the voices were just a result of dehydration, but she supposes that maybe since a giant blue man can come out a lamp and that feeling of being in sync with the wind exists, old men talking in her head can exist. 

_ I’m actually not that old. _

Sorry. This is just- very strange. 

_ I’m not supposed to be here, I just want you to know, you’re on the right track! There's a lot of potential in you. Sorry about the lava, we didn’t know it was your monkey. I mean, I did, but Mace is one paranoid fucker- Okay, bye! _

Rey hits her head confusedly. 

Deciding to think about it later, she turns back to the prince but now he’s gone and she groans. 

“Excuse me,” a low voice asks, and she turns to see a dark haired male with grey robes and a slender frame approach her. He looks very familiar, and Rey is suspicious when a rage blazes through her. He reminds her of someone she doesn’t like.“Do you mind if I have this dance?”

She tries to smile, surprised. “Um. Yes.” 

He offers a hand and she takes it, trying to catch Poe's eye from anywhere because _ she doesn’t know how to dance _ but his back is to her, he’s talking with some of the dancers. 

“My name is Prince Ben.” The man says, his hand lightly cupping her waist gently, which she appreciates. She looks around at the other dancers, and puts her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m R- Queen Aliraynah.” 

“Are you here for Prince FN- 2187’s hand in marriage?” He asks formally, stepping forward. Rey clumsily steps back at the same moment. 

“Yes.” She says formally. He smiles but when Rey doesn't follow up he frowns a bit. 

“_ Ask him what about him,” _Poe says in her ear. She turns to look at him, but he’s not anywhere near him.

He’s still talking to the dancers, but Rey can see the blue smoke peeking under his sleeve. 

“What about him- er, you?” Rey asks. 

“Ah no, I have my lover. I am here to support my brother with his courtship. I saw you standing and you looked lonely.” He explains, steering her left. 

_ “Make him think he’s not boring you.” _Rey laughs loudly.

The man looks confused but laughs as well. 

“_ Oh my god, in a thousand years, I have never been so- ask him where he’s from. Jeez.” _

“Where do you come from Your Highness?” She asks, face red. 

“Ah, from Alderaan.” He responds, stepping forward. 

“Alderaan! I heard its lovely there.” Rey says excitedly. Maz had come back with wonderful artifacts, opulent and beautiful. Rey had been in awe, because he had never seen anything like them, she was young and so easily impressionable. 

Ben seems delighted by her enthusiasm. “Yes, the hills and cities there are welcoming. I’m really proud of it!” He says, dropping the formal talk. 

Rey catches Finns eye, who quickly looks away, red. “_ There it is kid. You’re doing great, keep on going. You’ve got his eye” _

“Tell me more.” 

__________________

“Do you have a favorite?” Someone asks Finn, and he turns to see a handsome man with brown curls holding a drink. He recognizes him as the Queens advisor. He bows respectfully, smiling at Finn. 

“It’s too early to tell,” Finn says, returning the smile. “I believe I didn’t get your name.” 

“I’m Poe.” The man introduces. 

“Thank you for attending Sir Poe. And as for your question, so far I’d have to say you so far.” 

Poe is obviously confused but takes lead, delighted. “Me Your Highness? May I ask why?” 

Finn's eyes return to the dance floor. “You’re the only one outside of my court to talk to me tonight.” He says, deflated. 

“Was there someone you were wanting to talk to?” Poe nudges, watching Rey twirl into another couple. Her partner hardly seems to care, too busy rambling about his home. 

“Your Queen seems very familiar,” Finn says, looking back to Poe. “I would like to get to know her more.” 

“Ah yes, Queen Aliraynah. She’s wonderful.” Poe says. 

Finn nods. “You two seem very fond of each other. It’s a very nice change to see.” 

“Most courts don’t value intimacy,” Poe says, nodding along. “The Queen believes that it takes two to make a good relationship. She’s very generous.” 

_ “Alright Rey, time to get over here.” _

She points at the prince who's waltzing with her over his shoulder with gritted teeth. Poe scowls. 

The man she’s dancing with talks a lot, but his attention is divided, like hers. He’s caught between staring at her and a fierce redhead he’s seen around, who’s yelling at a few droids. 

“So Prince Finn, tell me about your dream vacation,” he says, smiling at the man while pulling Rey and the man apart, pushing the redhead and him together and dragging Rey by the soles of her feet to the man. He looks adorably confused but opens his mouth, but Rey crashes into him. 

“Queen Aliraynah!” Finn exclaims. “I am so sorry…” He rushes, standing her up, hands on her biceps. “Tonight is just not… going right.” 

“Believe me, I understand.” Rey says, flushed and glaring at Poe whos smirking. 

Finn tilts his head. “Your accent sounds so familiar to me… have we met before?”

“No, I promise I would’ve remembered,” Rey winks for effect, her heart racing. “Our accents are very cultural, taking the form of… our ancestors… um…” Finn was looking at her curiously and she changes the subject. 

“I hope my advisor wasn’t too brash with you, he can be very blunt,” Rey says, nudging Poe, who fake gasps playfully. 

Finn frowns a bit. “Oh no, he was very pleasant, I enjoyed our conversation. So, where is Ahch- To located?” Finn asks, suspicious of how they keep on bending the conversation. 

“North,” Rey says, the same moment Poe says “South.” 

They both look at each other. 

“What my advisor is trying to say is that there is a south, but its located North.” Rey explains. 

Poe mumbles to himself angrily, Rey only catches the word ‘stupid’ and steps on his foot, the dress smoothly hiding her movements. 

"I… see." Finn smiles politely. Before any else can happen a prince taps his shoulder. 

Rey bristles and glowers at him, who she finally recognizes. Prince Lo, the prince from the marketplace. “Pardon me, Prince Finn. May I have this dance?” He grins, brightly and looking like an _ evil _ cat who got the cream _ he doesn’t deserve _. He’s all charm, its startling he doesn’t look like a self absorbed asshole who whips children and throws people into carts. Of course, that is his purpose. 

“I suppose. I hope to talk more with the both of you later,” The Prince says, bowing and sighing before allowing the Prince to sweep him away. With a start, Rey realizes that he looks just like Prince Ben. They’re both tall and dark haired, sturdy and strong but Ben has a softness and a clumsy passion. He’s handsome and he has an innocence in his eyes that his brother doesn’t have. Prince Lo has a cold ice in his eyes. 

Rey groans. “That went brilliantly.” 

“I blame you.” 

“I just need to dance with him. Could you do the magic thing you did when you separated me and the Prince?” Rey pleads. 

Poe just looks to the heavens, obviously very disappointed and experaserated. 

“That Prince is a force user. I can't do anything for him, he would know. And force users…” he shudders, obviously not approving of the Prince. 

“What are force users?”

“They're like an urban myth. They used to be popular, but they haven't been around anymore since the rise of the kingdoms. Old guys who use their minds to do things. Space hippies. They believe that everything is equal or something.” Poe tells her. 

Rey ruminates deeply. “I mean, isn’t it? All humans are the same. All animals.” 

“I am not the same as a rabbit. I mean, we’re both cute but we are not the same.” Poe jokes. 

“I don’t think that’s how it is. I meant, all of the animals rely on each other to live, meaning they have to find a balance for survival and that balance means respect for both sides, prey and predator. Humans are all equal but we establish these limits and boundaries to make a balance. We need someone to represent and take care of us, but they need us too.” Rey breathes out, feeling more warm at the weight lessened on her chest. 

“Wow,” Poe says, looking impressed. “You are one smart girl, you know that?” 

Rey smiles, feeling pleased at the praise. 

“I mean seriously,” Poe continues, staring at Rey in a fervent, sincere way that makes her feel hot. “You know what you want.” 

Rey’s smile fades as she glances at the crowd of people clothed in the richest garments. “I wish I knew how to get it.” 

Her expression turns panicked quickly. “Wait! I didn’t mean-” 

Poe laughs loudly, slinging an arm around Rey. “Don’t worry, Your Highness, that one doesn’t count.” 

Rey laughs too, relieved. 

Snoke looks at the two with their arms wrapped comfortably around each other, mystified and burning with curiosity. 

“What's the story with Prince Lo?” Poe asks Rey as they stroll to a torch perched up on the wall, warming up under the bright flames. 

“He’s a douche who is rude to innocent children.” Rey says simply. 

They both glance to the Prince and immediately simultaneously tense up. Prince Lo is talking with the king regent, holding onto Prince Finns waist tightly and his hands and slipping down to that dangerous area where it’s not quite the arch of his back anymore. Rey and Poe both burn with rage. How dare he embarrass the Prince in front of all of his people? In front of them? As if he is entitled to whatever he wants? It's absolutely disgusting. 

Worse of all, The King hardly notices. Or he hardly cares. And Finn is obviously not okay with it. He’s flushed dark and sweating, shoulders tense, just from his body language it's obvious to anyone who looks. Rey wants to go over there and rip his filthy hands off Finn. 

Poe looks angrier than Rey, and she can hear him mumbling under his breath. 

“Poe,” Rey whispers, looking up at him as to avoid letting the rage seep out of her voice, not to alert the couple in the shadows of the flame, talking behind them. “What do we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Kylo thing doesn't make sense, I was torn between making him bad and making him good, so I decided to do both. I wanted the sweet innocent Ben, and I wanted the Kylo who was used by Snoke and believes he is entitled to things.
> 
> If I'm being completely honest, I don't think this story made a lot of sense when I came up with it and I'm making it up as I go.


End file.
